


Reverse Innocence

by SaoryEmanoelle



Series: VanVen Week 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, VanVen Week (Kingdom Hearts), Vanven, traitor ventus sort of?, vanven week, vanven week day 3, vanvenweek2019, venitas - Freeform, venvan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaoryEmanoelle/pseuds/SaoryEmanoelle
Summary: VanVen Week Day 3. I used the three prompts for this one: Innocence, Mask and Reverse.
Relationships: VanVen - Relationship, VenVan - Relationship
Series: VanVen Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Reverse Innocence

Who are you really under the face you wear as a mask?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: I might not be able to post the fic for day 4 tomorrow. I'm still translating it which takes me a lot of time and I still need to review it all once it's done. I'll try to but, if I can't make it in time, it'll be posted on Wednesday along with the drawing for that day :3


End file.
